JAANEMAN
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A full to filmy, romantic story...includes FF members too...humble request please don't bash it... Do read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all..**

 **I'm going to start a new fic... family based and includes FF characters too...**

 **Its a bit films and some scenes are taken from serials...**

 **Hope you all will like it...**

 _ **! JAANEMAN !**_

 **Chaper 1**

 **Morning at a house;**

A girl was arranging a thaal when her mother Mrs. Malhotra came.

Mrs Malhotra-" ho gaya **ishita** beta..."

Ishita-" ji mummy... ye sab toh ho gaya.. par ye paagal h kaha..."

Mrs Malhotra-" apne room mei hi hogi... jaldi se use taiyaar hone ko kaho..."

Ishita-" haan mummy..."

Mrs Malhotra-" aur tum bhi ready ho jao..."

Ishita-" mummy... wo mujhe dekhne thodi na aa rahe h..."

Her mother glared her and she said-" okay fine... ho rahi hu ready..."

Ishita went towards a room and was surprised hearing some sound.

Ishita-" ye aawaz kaisi?"

Ishita opened the door and was stunned to see that a girl was standing on bed and was dancing...

 _ **Paida nagaa hua toh..**_

 _ **Kahe ki kahe ki sharam..**_

 _ **Maa baap naa ki na koi dharam**_

 ** _Thede medho se kadak_**

 ** _Seedhe saadho se naram_**

 ** _Fun har fun maula hardam.._**

 ** _Aaja sabko dikhade ban..._**

 ** _Dil khole seena taane ban..._**

 ** _Aaja sabko dikhade ban besharam..._**

 ** _Dil khole seena taane ban besharam..._**

 ** _Aaja thumka lagale ban besharam..._**

 ** _Dil khole seena taane ban besharam.._**

Ishita switched off the music player and said-" **arva..."**

Arva made a face and said-" kya ishita... band kyu kar diya..."

Ishita-" aaj tujhe ladke waale dekhne aa rahe h... aur tum ho ki..."

Arva-" so what... aane do... unko bhi nachaungi..."

Ishita-" shut up yaar... agar. **vineet.** aur **rajat.** bhai ko pata ki tum abhi tak ready nai hui ho toh u know them na..."

Arva sat and said while pouting-" bhai log bhi na... khud toh shaadi nai kar rahe... aur meri shaadi ke peeche pade h..."

Ishita-" wo issliye madam ki jab aapki shaadi hogi tabhi wo shaadi karenge na..."

Arva-" they are so mean..."

Ishita-" achcha wo sab chod... chal ready ho..."

Arva-" pehle meri bestie ko aane do..."

Ishita-" **sana** jog pe gayi h..."

Arva-" toh call karo na use..."

Ishita smiled and said-" achcha kar rahi hu..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Sana was jogging in a park and suddenly she realized that the lace of her shoes were open. She sat on stairs and lacing her shoes.

Suddenly a basket ball came and hit her back.

She turned and saw a person with some kids.

Person-" I'm sorry... can u please pass the ball.."

Sana glared him and picked up the ball. She dabbled it and threw the ball in the basket.

Sana-"bachcho... coach badal do... faide mei rahoge..."

She turned but the person said-" akele toh koi bhi basket kar sakta h... best of three..."

Sana signed and said-" done..."

The match started and they both were 2-2 when sana got a call.

Sana-" haan ishita... just 15 minutes..."

She cut the call and said-" I'm going..."

She turned and the person said-" hey... toh iss baar ka score tied..."

Sana stopped and without looking at the basket, she threw the ball and it went in.

Sana-" never..."

Person-" apna naam toh batati jao..."

But sana went from their.

Person smiled and said-" basket..."

 **Meanwhile at another house;**

A girl was standing in the middle of the hall and was shouting-" kitna time laga rahe ho tum log yaar... we are getting late..."

A boy came and said-" mai toh ready hu... jisko dulhan dekhne jaana hai wahi nai taiyaar h..."

Girl-" seriously **dushyant.** ye **sachin** bhai bhi na..."

Dushyant-" **ruhaana** calm down yaar..."

Ruhaana-"what calm down dushyant... aur pata nai ye **kavin.** kaha reh gaya..."

Suddenly kavin came and said-" sorry guys... I'm late..."

Dushyant-" yes you are... kaha the ji..."

Kavin smiled and said-" ek basket se takra gaya tha..."

Ruhaana( confused)-" basket..."

Kavin-" let it be... sachin kaha h..."

Sachin came down and said-" here aa gaya mai..."

Their father Mr. Singhaniya came and said-" sab taiyaar h..."

All-" yes dad..."

Mr. Singhaniya-" toh phir chalo..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Rajat and vineet were taking some stuffs.

Rajat-" vineet... tum uss shop pe jao tab tak mai flowers le leta hu..."

Vineet-" flowers kisliye?"

Rajat-" I don't know... mummy ne kaha h..."

Vineet-" okay..."

Rajat went in the tower shop and saw a girl standing their. He was not able to see her face as her back was towards him.

Rajat-" ex cuse me..."

The girl turned and rajat was stunned to see her. She was wearing cream colored kurti with dark blue jeans, her hairs left open and her dimples were highlighting her beauty.

Girl-" yes..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" huh... I mean actually ek flower ka bunch chahiye tha..."

Girl smiled and said-" ek flower ka bunch nai hota sir..."

Rajat-" I mean mujhe roses ka bunch chahiye tha..."

Girl-" kaun sa color?"

Rajat smiled and said-" aapko kaun sa pasand h.."

Girl ( stunned)-" ji..."

Rajat jerked his mind and said-" I mean... mixed... saare colors..."

The girl made the bunch and forwarded to him. He took it and paid the bill.

Rajat-" thanks... miss... aahmmm.."

Girl smiled and said-" **purvi..."**

Rajat smiled and said-" purvi... myself rajat.."

Suddenly a customer came and purvi got busy in her work. Rajat smiled and left from their and vineet and rajat headed towards the house.

 **After sometimes;**

Mr. Singhaniya and his family reached their destination.

They were heading towards the main door when ruhana said-" oh no.."

Sachin-" kya hua"

Ruhaana-" mai apna phone car mei bhool gayi... aap log jao mai aati hu..."

Kavin-" okay.."

She went towards the car and took her phone and turned but bumped to someone. She lost her balance and was about to fall when the person saved her by holding her waist but she closed her eyes tightly and held his shirt.

Person-" aap theek h..."

Ruhaana slowly opened her eyes and saw the person. The person too looked at her and they shared a cute eye lock which was broken by voice of rajat.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

They came to reality and ruhaana stood up properly.

Rajat-" tum ruhaana ho na... sachin ki behen.."

Ruhaana nodded and rajat continued-" mai rajat... aur ye hai vineet..."

Vineet smiled and said-" nice to meet you..."

Ruhaana too smiled and said-" same here..."

Rajat-" andar chalein..."

They all went inside and saw that their parents were settled and talking.

Just then ishita came with a tray and Mrs. Malhotra said-" ye hai meri choti beti... ishita.."

Dushyant got up and said-" ishita tum..."

Ishita smiled and said-" dushyant... hey.."

Rajat-" tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho.."

Ishita-" haan bhai hum log ek hi school mei the..."

Dushyant-" so abhi kya kar rahi ho?"

Ishita-" last year h college ka... tum?"

Dushyant-" abhi abhi dad ki company join ki h..."

Ishita-" nice..."

Mr. Malhotra-" achcha ab ishita... arva ko le aao.."

Ishita-" dad... use toh sirf sana hi laa sakti h..."

Just then, arva came along with sana.

Kavin smiled seeing sana and whispered-" toh basket ka naam sana h..."

Sana made face and murmured-" ye yaha kya kar raha h..."

Arva came and sat opposite to sachin.

Sachin smiled seeing her and arva too smiled a bit.

There was a long silence prevailing and finally Mrs, singhaniya said-" toh mujhe lagta h ki inn dono ko aapas mei akele mei baat karni chahiye...arva beta... sachin ko apna room dikha do.."

Arva-" ji mummy... (to sachin) aaiye.."

Sachin got up and they headed towards arva's room.

Arva's POV-' ab aaega mazaa..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Short one na? But its just an introductory... Tried something new this time.. Hope you all like it...**

 **Do tell me should I continue or not...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all..**

 **SachinLover, Daya** **Vineet's Girl, Duo's girl MAHI, arooj, pramodini shanbhog, Madhumanti, mithi, Ashi, Asfa, RK Sweety...,Thank you all**

 **Hope you all will like it...**

 _ **! JAANEMAN !**_

 **Chaper 2**

 **Continued from previous;**

Arva took sachin in her room.

Sachin saw the room and said-" its really nice...I mean so tidy..."

Arva-" oh come on sachin... hum yaha ek dusre ko jaan ne aaye h...right..."

Sachin nodded confusingly.

Arva removed her saree and inside she was wearing sleeveless top and hot pants.

Sachin's eyes got widened seeing her like this.

Arva-" khade kyu ho... baitho..."

Sachin nodded like an obedient kid and sat on the couch.

Arva sat on the bed opposite to him and said-" so... tumhari hobbies kya h..."

Sachin composed himself and said-" novels padhna... classical songs sunna and..."

Arva( cutting him)-" offo... kitne old fashioned ho tum... u know what... mujhe dance bahut pasand h... just a sec..."

Arva played song **baby doll** in low volume and started dancing on it and sachin was staring her with wide eyes.

During dance, she accidentally slipped but instantly sachin got up and saved her by holding her waist.

She was so scared that she closed her eyes and held his shirt tightly.

Sachin smiled seeing her scared face and thought-' kitni cute h ye...'

Sachin (softly)-" arva..."

Arva slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and they shared a cute eye lock... which was disturbed by the sudden track change.

They came to reality and arva stopped the music.

Sachin-" tum theek ho..."

Arva nodded.

Sachin-" you are sure..."

Arva looked at him and said-" haan mai... mai theek hu..."

Sachin smiled and said-" tum ye shaadi nai karna chahti..."

Arva instantly said-" nai aisi baat nai h... wo toh bas mai... I mean..."

Sachin-" samajh gaya... mujhe tang kar rahi thi... taaki mai khud iss rishtey se mana kar du..."

Arva said nothing but looked down.

Sachin-" I'm sorry arva... ye mujhse nai hoga..."

Arva looked at him and said-" kya nai hoga?"

Sachin-" tum saree pehen ke baahar aao... sab pata chal jaega..."

Sachin moved outside but stopped at the door and said-" waise tum dance achcha kar leti ho..."

Saying this, he went outside and arva started wrapping her saree while smiling slightly.

 **In the hall;**

All were talking casually when dushyant saw sachin coming.

Dushyant-" sachin aa gaya..."

They all looked at him and his father said-" sachin..."

Sachin( cutting him)-" dad... mujhe arva pasand h..."

All smiled hearing this and just then, arva came.

Ishita went towards her and said-" tumne kya decide kiya..."

Arva smiled a bit and said-" wo... actually..."

Vineet too came towards her and said-" rehne de... chehre pe saaf likha h ki haan h..."

Arva blushed a bit on hearing this and slightly hit his arm.

Sana got up and said-" wow... mai abhi mithai le kar aati hu..."

She brought the sweets started feeding everyone and at last, came to kavin.

She forwarded him the box and kavin said-" ye toh galat baat h basket... sabko haath se khilaaya... aur mujhe..."

Sana glared him but he held her hand put the ladoo on it and forcefully ate from her hand.

Sana( stunned)-" you..."

Kavin-" kavin... waise mujhe meetha bahut pasand h..."

Sana went towards kitchen frustrated and thought-' meetha pasand h na bachchu... batati hu...'

She arranged food in the thaal for everyone and held a bowl saying-" ye special sabzi... uss meethe pasand wyakti ke liye..."

She smiled and poured all the chilly powder in it and then the curry.

All sat on the dining table for the lunch and the girls arranged everything.

Sana was observing kavin and when he took first bite, he looked at sana and saw her smiling and understood everything.

But, to sana's surprise, kavin started eating the food quite normally.

Sana's POV-' ye kaise ho sakta h... maine toh ismei solid laal mirch jhoki thi...'

Kavin's POV-' bechari basket... ise kaise pata hoga ki mujhe mirch kitni pasand h...'

They all had lunch and after that Mr. Singhaniya said-" ji mai kuch kehna chahta hu..."

Mr. Malhotra-"haan haan kahiye..."

Mr. Singhaniya-" actually mai soch raha tha ki agar... I mean agar aap log free ho toh kal teen din ke liye hum sab mahabaleshwar chalei.."

Ishita got stunned on hearing this and said in a low voice-" mahabaleshwar..." And slightly looked at dushyant.

Mrs. Malhotra-" mahabaleshwar..."

Mr. Singhaniya-" haan wo waha par ek panditji h... toh agar aapko aitraaz na ho toh wahi par sachin aur arva ki shaadi ki taarikh nikalwa lenge..."

Mr. Malhotra-" humei koi aitraaz nai h... hum sab kal hi chalenge..."

All got happy but dushyant said-" ex cuse me everyone... meri ek call aa rahi h..."

Saying this, he went towards balcony and ishita thought-' mujhe usse baat karni hogi...'

 **After sometimes;**

Dushyant was standing in the balcony while thinking something when he heard a voice-" kaun si important call..."

Dushyant turned and said-" ishita..."

Ishita came towards him and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-"ishita mahabaleshwar..."

Ishita stood beside him and said-" dushyant 5 saal ho gaye h uss baat ko... abhi tak nai bhoole..."

Dushyant-" kaise bhool jau uss haadse ko... itna aasan nai h..."

Ishita-" ismei tumhari kya galti thi... ye sab toh tumhare so called friends ne kiya tha na..."

Dushyant-" galti thi... mai chahta toh unhe rok sakta tha... but..."

Ishita held his hand and said-" khud ko dosh mat do dushyant... tumhari koi galti nai thi..."

Dushyant kept his hand on her's and said-" ishita... mujhe bahut darr lag raha h... agar wo sab phir se..."

Ishita( cutting him)-" ssshhhh... kuch bhi nai hogi... aisa mat socho..."

Dushyant-" mai nai jaunga ishita... mai nai jaunga..."

Ishita-" mai hu na dushyant... tum chaloge aur zaroor chaloge... aur phir kab tak iss darr ko tum apne andar rakhkhoge... haan..."

Dushyant instantly hugged her and said-" ishita... waha sach mei kuch nai hoga na..."

Ishita was surprised at first but she hugged him back saying-" haan dushyant... kuch nai hoga waha pe... trust me..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" I trust you..."

Ishita-" ab chalein andar..."

Dushyant separated and nodded.

After sometimes, Mr. Singhaniya and his family went from their and all got busy in the preparation for tomorrow.

Arva was sitting in her room and was smiling a bit.

Ishita and sana came in and smiled looking at her.

They winked to each other and sana saix-" arva..."

Arva came to reality and said-" haan..."

Ishita-" kya baat h... bada smile kar rahi ho..."

Sana sat on bed and said-" kisi ne mujhse kaha tha ki kuch bhi ho jaaye... mai shaadi nai karungi..."

Ishita ( imitating arva)-" aane do ladke waalo ko... unhe bhi nachaungi..."

Arva( cutting them)-" par sachin bahut achche h..."

Both of them looked at arva surprised and said-" kya..."

Arva-" haan... aur ab mujhe packing karni h..."

Saying this, she started the packing.

Sana-" enjoy karna waha pe... aur mujhe pics zaroor dikhana.."

Ishita-" what pics dikhana... tum bhi chal rahi ho..."

Sana-" arrey mai kaha chalungi yaar... I mean ye toh ek family trip h..."

Voice-" tum bhi humari family member ho..."

They all turned and saw Mrs malhotra.

Sana-" aunty.."

Mrs. Malhotra-" tum bhi meri beti ho... aur aisa kaise ho sakta h ki tum humare saath na chalo..."

Arva-" mom is right... tumhe chalna hoga..."

Ishita-" haan sana... chalo na... please..."

Sana smiled and said-" achcha theek h... chalungi..."

Mrs. Malhotra-" ye hui na baat..."

 **Next morning;**

All were gathered at Mr singhaniya residence and were keeping their luggage in the bus.

Vineet and dushyant were talking casually when kavin came to them and said-" bhai ye toh reh gaya..."

Dushyant-" toh jaa ke ruhaana ko de na..."

Kavin-" maar khaani h kya mujhe... tu hi jaa..."

Dushyant-" mai nai jaane waala... wo daayan mera khoon choos legi.."

Vineet( confused)-" aise kyu bol rahe ho..."

Dushyant-" arrey wo..."

Kavin stopped him by saying-" vineet... tum ye bag ruhaana ko de do..."

Kavin forwarded a bag and vineet said confusingly-" okay..."

He went out and saw that ruhaana was rechecking everything.

He went towards her but she was unable to see him as her back was towards him.

Vineet forwarded the bag and before he could say anything, ruhaana said-" ab ye kya h..."

Vineet was about to say but ruhaana said-" har kaam last minute pe... tum log kab sudhroge.. itni mushkil se sab rakhkha h... ab iske liye jagah banani hogi... tum log nanhi so jaan se kitna kaam karwaate ho..."

She took the bag without looking back and said-" aalsi ho tum sab...dad se shikaayat lagaungi sabki... phir mat kehna ki ruhaana maaf kar do yaar... agli baar nai hoga.."

Vineet suppressed his laugh and said-" I'm sorry..."

Ruhaana's eyes got widened and she immediately turned and was stunned to see vineet.

Ruhaana ( embarrassed)-" wo I'm really sorry... mujhe laga ki..."

Vineet( cutting her)-" it's okay... waise achcha hi hua... "

Ruhaana-" kyu..."

Vineet-" at least mujhe y toh pata chal gaya... ki aap bolti bhi h..."

Ruhaana-" matlab..."

Vineet smiled and said-" matlab ye ki kal aap itni chup chup si thi toh mujhe laga ki ye ladki bolti bhi h ya nai..."

Ruhaana laughed a bit and said-" achcha... toh aap mujhe note kar rahe the..."

Vineet-" ahhmmm... keh sakti h..."

Ruhaana blushed a bit and said-"mai abhi aayi..."

She went inside to get some stuff and vineet moved inside the bus.

Meanwhile, rajat was keeping his bag in the bus when he heard a voice-" thank god I'm not late..."

Rajat turned and was surprised to see purvi.

Rajat smiled and said-" purvi..."

Purvi too was surprised seeing him.

Purvi-" rajat... aap..."

Rajat-" I'm glad ki aapko mera naam yaad h..."

Purvi-" kaise nai yaad hoga... itna confused customer maine pehli baar dekha tha..."

Rajat smiled slyly and said-" wo actually mujhe sach mei nai samajh aa raha tha ki kaun se flowers lu..."

Purvi too smiled and said-" arrey mai mazaak kar rahi thi... "

Rajat-" I know... waise aap yaha..."

Before purvi could say anything, ruhaana came their and said-" ye meri best friend h...aur purvi... ye arva bhabhi ke bade bhai..."

Purvi-" ohh... hey..."

Rajat-" hello..."

Mrs. Malhotra ( from in the bus)-" chalein... warna late ho jaega..."

Ruhaana-" haan aunty..."

In a hurry, she held rajat's hand and said- " chalo..."

But she immediately realized and left his hand saying-" sorry..."

Rajat smiled and said-" its okay..."

She held purvi's hand and said-" chalo..."

And trio entered in the bus and Mrs. Malhotra smiled thinking something.

Same time, kavin entered in the bus and saw that arva was sitting beside sana.

He went towards them and said-" bhabhiji... ab toh aapko bhai ke bagal mei baithna chahiye na..."

Arva blushed a bit and sana said-" tumhe koi problem..."

Kavin-" bhai ko hogi...waise bhabhi... unke bagal waali seat khaali h..."

Arva looked at sachin and saw that he too was looking at her.

She smiled and went to sit beside him.

Taking a chance, kavin sat beside sana saying-" hey basket..."

Sana turned towards window and said in an irritating voice-" stupid..."

Kavin smiled and said-" lagta h ye journey ekdum fantastic hogi.."

Meanwhile, ishita entered in the bus and saw that only seat beside dushyant was empty.

She sat beside him and said-" hey..."

Dushyant-" hey..."

She kept her hand on his saying-" don't panic..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" I'm all okay..."

Ishita too smiled.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... why is dushyant scared?**

 **What was Mrs. Malhotra thinking?**

 **Sabke jawaab milenge...**

 **Agle chapter mei...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all..**

 **DayaVineet's girl, Duo's girl MAHI, SachinLover, mithi, Viru's angel, Saleena, Ashi, Madhumanti, Princess Season... Thank you all**

 **Hope you all will like it... Its Valentine's special...**

 _ **! JAANEMAN !**_

 **Chaper 3**

 **Continued from previous;**

All of them reached the mahabaleshwar in the afternoon and after having their lunch, they went to have a power nap.

At around 3 pm, all were sitting in the hall and were discussing something.

Mr. Singhaniya-" maine panditji se baat kar li h.. hum sab kal subha waha chalenge..."

Mrs. Malhotra-" ye toh bahut achchi baat h bhaisahaab.."

Kavin-" dad... mandir toh kal subha jaana h... so abhi kahi ghoomne chalein?"

Mr. Malhotra-" hum log toh thak gaye h beta... par agar tum log jaana chaaho toh.. humei koi aitraaz nai h.."

Vineet-" toh phir kaha chalein?"

Ishita-" yaha pe ek bahut achcha elephant's point h... waha chalein?"

Dushyant looked at her stunned and she avoided his gaze.

Ruhaana-" haan yaar... maine bhi suna h uss point ke baare mei... its really beautiful..."

Sana-" toh phir theek h... wahi chalte h..."

They all got ready and went towards the elephant's point

Upon reaching their, dushyant said-"guys meri ek call aa rahi h... toh tum log jao..I'm coming..."

They all headed towards the point but Ishita was standing at her place.

Arva-" kya hua.. chalna nai h.."

Ishita-" mai apna phone shaayad car mei bhool gayi hu.. you guys carry on.. mai aati hu.."

They went towards the point and ishita came to dushyant.

Before she could say anything, dushyant said-" kyu ishita.. ye point kyu.. tum jaanti ho na.."

Ishita( cutting him)-" issiliye dushyant maine ye point bola.. kyunki mujhe tumhe ye bataana tha ki tumhari koi galti nai h... jinki h... unhe saza mil gayi h.."

Dushyant-" toh kya isse rahul waapas aa jaega.. you know ishita.. mujhe pata tha ki rahul ko height se darr lagta tha... ki mere friends jo prank karne ka plan kar rahe the uska kya result hoga.. I knew this.. still maine unhe nai roka... ( he was at the edge of crying)"

Ishita instantly HUGGED him and said-" ssshhhh... dushyant tumhare aisa sochne se bhi rahul waapas nai aaega.."

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" but ishita.."

Ishita-" trust me dushyant.. aisa kuch nai hoga jaisa tum soch rahe ho.."

Dushyant separated and smiled a bit saying-" thanks..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" you're welcome... ab chalein?"

Dushyant nodded and they went towards the point.

On reaching their, they saw everyone enjoying and they too got mixed up with them.

On one side, arva was standing and was seeing the beautiful sunset when someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked back and smiled seeing sachin.

Arva-" aap?"

Sachin smiled and said- " kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi?"

Arva too smiled and said-" nai.. aisi koi baat nai h.."

Sachin stood beside her and said-" kitni beautiful scenery h na.."

Arva-" haan.. wo toh h.. aapko pata h.. mujhe sunrise aur sunset dekhna bahut pasand h.."

Sachin looked at her and smiled saying-" aur mujhe khoosurat cheeze dekhna bahut pasand h.."

Arva blushed a bit and said-" flirting haan.."

Sachin-" ab tumse nai.. toh kisse karunga.. flirting.."

Arva blushed more on hearing this and thought-" oh my.. why he always makes me blush..'

Sachin-" actually tumhe kuch dena tha.."

Arva-" kya?"

Sachin took out a RED ROSE and forwarded to her saying-" ek khoobsurat tohfa... ek khoobsurat ladki ke liye.."

She smiled seeing the rose and accepted it saying-" thank you.."

Sachin smiled seeing her blush and said-" welcome.. aur haan.. ise samhaal ke rakhna.. sach kahu toh tum pehli ladki ho.. jise mera mann kiya ki red rose du.. jaanti ho kyu.."

Arva smiled and said-" kyu?"

Sachin-" kyunki jab bhi tum blush karti ho.. bilkul iss red rose ki tarah lagti ho.."

Arva blushed more on hearing this.

Voice-" agar ye gutargu ho gayi ho.. toh chalein?"

They turned and saw ruhaana standing with a naughty grin.

Sachin tried hard not to blush and said-" chalo..."

Ruhaana smiled and they went from their towards the market.

 **In the market;**

All of them were buying one or the other things and were talking casually.

They took certain things and ruhaana said to sana-" tum toh kuch khareed hi nai rahi ho sana.."

Sana smiled and said-" arrey liya toh h.. see a top and a pair of shoes.."

Purvi-" aur uncle aunty ke liye.. tumhare bhai behen.. "

The smile on sana's face vanished and she said-" ex cuse me.."

She went from their towards the car.

Purvi( confused)-" kya hua.. maine kuch galat keh diya kya?"

Rajat-" nai purvi.. aapko nai pata h.. so aapki galti nai h..."

Ruhaana-" kya nai pata h..."

Vineet-" sana ke parents nai h.."

Ishita-" sana 10 saal ki thi.. jab uske parents ka accident ho gaya tha.."

Purvi-" I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.."

Arva-" its okay purvi.. u don't worry.. wo abhi thodi der mei aa jaegi.."

They continued the shopping.

 **Meanwhile;**

Sana was standing while taking the support of car and was sobbing silently.

Suddenly, someone forwarded a handkerchief. She looked at the person and was stunned to see kavin.

Kavin-" handkerchief.."

Sana denied saying-" I'm okay.."

Kavin-" no you're not.."

She looked at him for a second and took the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

Kavin-" ye centi look tumhe suit nai karta.. tum ghoorte hue hi achchi lagti ho.."

She glared him and he said-" yes.. this one.."

Sana let out a small laugh and kavin said-" chalo.. hansi toh..waise tumhare liye ek aur cheeze laaya tha.."

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin forwarded something and sana said-" CHOCOLATE..."

Kavin smiled and said-" haan.. hum jab bhi miley h.. bas jhagda hi kiya h.. so chocolate se better kya ho sakta h.. naye rishtey ki shuruwaat karne ke liye... so will you be my friend..."

Sana smiled and accepted the chocolate saying-" yes.."

Kavin forwarded his hand and said-" kavin singhaniya..."

Sana kept her hand on his saying-" sana sharma..."

Kavin smiled and said-" waise tumpe singhaniya title suit karega.."

Sana glared him and he said-" joking... sorry sana.."

Sana smiled and said-" basket.."

Kavin looked at her surprised.

Sana-" tumhare muh se basket sunne ki aadat ho gayi h.."

Kavin smiled and said-" okay basket.. ab chalein?"

Sana nodded and they went back towards market.

After doing some shopping, they went towards a lake.

They all decided to do boating but purvi stayed back and saw them enjoying.

Voice-" aap kyu nai gayi boating karne.."

Purvi looked back and smiled seeing rajat standing.

Purvi-" aap bhi toh nai gaye.."

Rajat came towards her and said-" sawaal pehle maine kiya tha..."

Purvi-" actually bahut thak gayi thi.. so.."

Rajat smiled and said-"same pinch."

Purvi-" matlab.."

Rajat-" matlab mai bhi thak gaya hu..."

Rajat looked around and spotted a bench.

Rajat-" waha baithe?"

Purvi nodded and they went towards the bench and sat their.

There was a long silence prevailing and finally rajat said-" aapki family mei kaun kaun h?"

Purvi-" mai aur mere mom dad... bas.."

Rajat-" nice.. waise mai kehna chahta tha ki.. I mean.. aahhmm.. friends.."

Purvi looked at him and smiled saying-" soch lijiye.. ye friendship thodi mehengi pad sakti h aapko.."

Rajat too smiled and said-" soch liya.."

They shook hands and purvi said-" toh nikaliye mera friendship gift.."

Rajat was surprised and said-" kya?"

Purvi laughed a bit and said-" arrey joking.. chaliye.."

Rajat-" purvi.."

She turned to him and he forwarded a TEDDY saying-" ye aapke liye.."

He handed her the teddy and went from their not giving her chance to speak and she smiled seeing the teddy.

After visiting the lake and having dinner, they all headed back towards the house and went towards their respective rooms.

Vineet was not feeling sleepy and so, he went towards the terrace. There, she saw a girl standing. He was not able to recognise her as her back was towards him.

Vineet-" hello.."

The girl turned and vineet saw that it was ruhaana.

Vineet-" aap?"

Ruhaana smiled and said-" neend nai aa rahi thi.."

Vineet went towards her and said-" mujhe bhi.."

Ruhaana-" aaj ka din kitna achcha tha na?"

Vineet-" haan.. wakai mei.. aaj sabke saath bahut mazaa aaya.."

Vineet saw something and said-" ruhaana.. aapki shirt pe.."

Ruhaana-" kya?"

Vineet-" aahmm.. cockroach.."

Ruhaana yelling-" kyaa... Cockroach.. vineet hataiye ise.."

Vineet( hesitantly)-" mai kaise..."

Ruhaana-" vineet please please please please.."

Vineet tried to remove the cockroach but in the process, ruhaana lost her balance and bended towards him, he caught her by her arms and during this, his lips slightly brushed on her cheeks as if he KISSED her.

Ruhaana-" vineet.. cockroach gaya.."

Vineet-" haan gaya.."

She signed but instantly realised her position and stepped back. Vineet too left her and said-" aahmm.. good night.."

Ruhaana avoided his gaze and said-" good night.."

He went downwards and ruhaana smiled to herself.

She was stepping back to her room when she saw rajat coming out of his room.

Rajat too saw her and said-" soyi nai abhi tak?"

Ruhaan-" neend nai aa rahi thi so terrace pe thi. aap?"

Rajat-" paani peene utha tha.."

Ruhaana-" okay.. good night.."

Rajat-" good night.."

Ruhaana went towards her room and rajat went to have water unknowingly someone was watching them and smiling.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So.. who was smiling.. keep guessing..**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all…**

 **DayaVineet's girl, Duo's girl MAHI, Madhumanti, Ashi, mithi, subhi singh, Princess Season, Guests, divya, Shreya… Thank you sooo much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Hope you all will like the chapter….**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!JAANEMAN!**_

 **Next day:**

After having breakfast, all of them headed towards the temple.

They reached the temple and their parents went to meet the panditji.

The rest of them were roaming around the temple while talking.

Suddenly sana's gaze fell on something and she said excitedly-"pepsi…"

All turned to her and arva said-" kya sana… tum bhi na… jaha pepsi dekhi… waha chillana shuru…"

Sana-" arva… you know na… mujhe pepsi bahut pasand h… bachpan se…"

Kavin barged in the conversation and said-" hogi… par mujhse zyaada nai…"

Sana gave him a look and said-" mai pepsi ki nahut badi waali fan hu… samjhe… I couldn't resist it…"

Kavin smiled and said-" aur mai pepsi ke bina ek din bhi nai reh sakta…"

Sana-" maine kaha na ki mujhe pepsi zyaada pasand h…"

Kavin-" maine bhi kaha na ki mujhe zyaada pasand h…"

Rajat (stopping them)-" okay okay.. . abhi decide ho jaega ki pepsi kisko zyaada pasnad h… "

Kavin-" and wo kaise…"

Ruhaana-" simple… let's have a pepsi competition…"

Sana-" pepsi competition…"

Vineet-" haa.. jo jitni zyaada bottles pepsi peeaga… wo jeetega.."

Purvi-" aur use hi maana jaega… pepsi ka sabse bada fan…"

Savin looked at each other and said-" done…"

Arva went towards sana and said-" ek baar phir se soch lijiye kavin bhaiya… sana se competition karke aaj tak koi nai jeeta h…"

Before kavin could say anything, sachin said-" aur kavin bhi kabhi kisi se haara nai h… "

Arva looked at sachin and said-" sana… ab toh tujhe ye competition jeetna hi hoga… all the best.."

Sachin looked at arva and said-" kavin… tum ye competition haar nai sakte… all the best.."

All smiled seeing their cute fight and savin said-" thank you…"

They all went towards that shop and ordered 8 bottles of 300ml pepsi and savin sat opposite to each other.

Purvi-" so.. ready…"

Savin looked at each other and said-" ready…"

Purvi-" 3… 2… 1… go.."

Savin started drinking pepsi one after the other bottle.

1 bottle… 2nd bottle… 3rd bottle…

Upon reaching fourth… both were exhausted but were not willing to stop.

They somehow drank the fourth bottle.

They forwarded their hand to take the fifth bottle but kavin stopped in the middle and said-" I can't…"

Sana smiled widely and said-"cheers kavin…"

She took the fifth bottle and drank a bit from it and said-" yipeee…. I won…"

Arva-" yesss…. (looking at sachin) see… I said na… sana se competition karke koi nai jeeta h…"

Sachin smiled and said-" haanji… maan li aapki baat…"

Arva blushed on hearing this.

Dushyant-" achcha ab chalein… mummy papa aa gaye…"

Purvi-" haan chalte h… par ye ishita kaha gayi.."

Rajat-" haan… abhi toh yahi thi… achanak kaha gayi…"

Dushyant understood where she could be and he said-" aap log jaiye… mai dekta hu…"

Ruhaana-" okay… par jaldi…"

They all went and dushyant went towards back of the temple and smiled seeing ishita distributing sweets to the poor.

Dushyant stood back of her and said-" ek ladoo mujhe bhi milega?"

Ishita turned and smiled seeing him and said-" kyu nai… line mei lag jao.."

Dushyant's mouth got wide opened and ishita laughed on this.

Dushyant too smiled and said-" ishita…"

Ishita-" ek minute…"

She distributed sweets to rest of them and turned to him. She gave him the last remaining sweet and said-" ye lo…"

Dushyant divided that sweet into two and gave half to her saying-" sharing karke khaane ka alag hi maza h…"

Ishita smiled and took the ladoo.

They headed back to the temple while talking.

Dushyant-" waise tumhari aadat abhi tak nai gayi…"

Ishita smiled and said-" kya karu yaar… ye sab aadat chootti hi nai h…bahut time se h na…"

Dushyant-" I know… school mei bhi toh tum aksar aisa karti thi…"

Ishita-" school mei tum mujhe note karte bhi the…"

Dushyant-" haan… par aise kyu pooch rahi ho…"

Ishita smirked and said-" nai… I mean you were always busy with all the girls… that's why…"

Dushyant glared her and said-" ishita… I wasn't a playboy…"

Ishita-" but you also weren't studious.."

Dushyant-" haa haa… aapki tarah humesha books mei nai ghusa rehta tha…"

Ishita hit his arm and said-" you…"

Dushyant laughed at this and they reached the temple.

There, they saw everyone was happy and were congratulating sachin and arva.

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" hona kya h… sachin bhai ki shaadi ki date fix ho gayi h…"

Ishita smiled and asked excitedly-" kab?"

Sana-" ek mahine baad…"

Ishita-" wow… congo arva… congrats jijaji…"

Mr. singhaniya-"achcha ab sab chalo… sab lunch karne chalte h…"

They were heading towards the restaurant when arva received a message from sachin…

 _ **Tumse baat karni h… restaurant ke lawn mei aa sakti ho…**_

Arva-" guys tum log chalo… mai aati hu.."

They went in the restaurant and arva went towards the lawn.

There, she saw sachin who was sitting on the bench.

Arva went towards the bench and sat beside him.

There was a silence for a minute and finally, she said-" kya baat karni h aapko…"

Sachin looked at her and said-" arva… tum iss shaadi se khush ho na…"

Arva smiled and said-" haan… mai iss shaadi se khush hu.. shuru mei jab mujhe pata chala ki mujhe koi ladka dekhne aa raha h… toh I thought ki mai kuch aisa karungi ki ladka khud mana kar de… par sach kahi toh jab aapse mili… tab laga ki shaayad aap hi wo h.. jise mai dhundh rahi thi…"

Sachin smiled and said-" matlab…"

Arva looked in his eyes and said-" matlab ye Mr. Sachin Singhaniya… **mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu.."**

Sachin smiled hearing this and said-" **mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hu arva….** sach kahu toh jabse tumhari photo dekhi thi… tabse…"

Arva smiled and hugged him and he too hugged her back.

Voice-" ahem ahem…"

They separated and saw purvi.

Purvi smiled naughtily and said-" uncle aap dono ko bula rahe h…"

Arva blushed and ran inside.

Sachin saw her going and purvi said-" gayi wo..."

Sachin-" haan haa pata h…"

Purvi-" toh hum bhi chalein?"

Sachin didn't give response and went in while smiling and purvi followed him.

After having lunch and doing some shopping, they returned to the farm house and had dinner early because all will be going back early morning.

 **On the terrace:**

Kavin was standing while looking at the sky and smiling to himself when he heard a voice-" yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Kavin turned and saw ruhaana.

Ruhaana-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" kuch nai yaar… bas aise hi…"

Ruhaana-" achcha ek baat batao… tum jaanbooch ke haare the na…"

Kavin turned to other side and said-" nai toh…"

Ruhaana-" jhoot… achche se jaanti hu tumhe… aise hi ek aur baar shart lagaayi th na… tab toh 12 bottles pee gaye the… aaj kya hua…"

Kavin turned to her and said-" ruhaana… yaar mai sach mei haara hu…"

Ruhaana-" really…"

Kavin-" okay.. I know I have been caught… pata nai kyu par… mai use haarte hue nai dekhna chahta tha… I mean… wo ladki h na issliye…"

Ruhaana smiled and said-" achcha… yahi baat h ya phir… kuch aur…"

Kavin smiled a bit and said-" good night…"

Ruhaana too smiled and he went towards the door. As soon as he crossed the door, he saw sana standing.

They both looked at each other.

Sana was about to say something but kavin caressed her cheek with his hand.

Sana stepped back a bit and kavin said-" gaal pe kuch laga tha…"

Sana touched her cheek and kavin smiled saying-" good night basket…"

Sana-" good night.."

Kavin went from their and sana smiled to herself…

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So sorry for this short update and also ismei rajvi and ruvi moment nai the…**

 **But I promise next mei honge…**

 **And next chappy will contain a TWIST…**

 **Wait n read…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots…;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all…**

 **DayaVineet's Girl, Maughtykudi55, Madhumanti, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, Sachin Lover, subhi singh, mithi … Thank you sooo much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Hope you all will like the chapter….**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!JAANEMAN!**_

 **Next day:**

After having breakfast, all of them headed towards their respective homes.

They all were in the bus and arva and sachin were sitting together.

There was a long silence prevailing and finally sachin said-" arva…"

Arva-" haan…"

Sachin-" wo… thank you…"

Arva-" thank you kisliye?"

Sachin held her hand and said-" meri life mei aane ke liye.. aur mujhse shaadi ke liye haan kehne ke liye…"

Arva smiled and said-" haa… ab iss ehsaan ke liye toh aapko mujhe thanks kehna hi chahiye… par isse zyaada thank you aapko…"

Sachin-" mujhe kyu…"

Arva looked at him and said-" kuch baatein kahi nai jaati… bas samjhi jaati h…"

Sachin smiled and so did arva.

After sometimes, they reached their destination and Mrs. malhotra said-" aaj aap sab log humare ghar dinner ke liye aaiyega…."

Mr. Singhaniya-" par…"

Mr. Malhotra-" loi par nai samdhiji… aap sabko aana hoga…. Aur purvi beta…"

Purvi-" ji uncle…"

Mr. Malhotra-" tum bhi zaroor aana…"

Purvi smiled and nodded.

They went to their respective house.

 **In the evening;**

Singhanya's family including purvi reached arva's house and Mrs. malhotra welcomed them all.

They all settled when Mrs. malhotra said-" ye arva abhi tak kyu nai aayi…"

Ruhaana-" mai dekhti hu aunty…"

Mrs. malhotra-" upar se left phir second right room…"

Ruhaana-" ji aunty…"

Ruhaana went upstairs and took left turn but instead of right, she entered in left room.

The door of the room was open and she entered in saying-" bhabhi wo…"

But she stopped seeing vineet in front of her. He was shirtless and was holding two shirts in his hand. Vinnet too looked at her and they shared a cute eye lock…

 _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona….  
Tujhe dekh dekh sona… tujhe dekhkar hai jagnaa…  
Maine ye zindagaani…  
Sang tere bitaani…  
Tujhmei basi hai meri jaan haaye…**_

Ruhaana came out of the eye lock first and she looked down. Vineet too looked away and said-" aap yaha…"

Ruhaana-" wo actually mai bhabhi ko dhundhne aayi thi…"

Vineet-" uska room saamne waala h… waise aap aa gayi h toh meri ek help kar dijiye…"

Ruhaana-" kaisi help?"

Vineet showed her two shirts… one yellow and one blue and said-" ismei si kaun si pehnu…"

Ruhaana looked at the shirts and said-" blue waali…"

Vineet smiled and said-" okay… aapke suit se bhi match karegi…"

Ruhaana blushed and smiled saying-" mai bhabhi ke paas jaati hu…"

Ruhaana turned to go when vineet said-" ruhaana…"

Ruhaana didn't turn but said-" haan…"

Vineet came towards her and stood back of her saying-" aap aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi h…"

They borh looked at each other and again shared a cute eye lock…

 _ **Jiya dhadak dhadak jiya dhadak dhadak…  
Jiya dhadak dhadak jaaye X2**_

Ruhaana blushed andran from their and vineet smiled to himself.

Ruhaana went to arva's room and brought her down and saw vineet and rajat coming down. She smiled seeing vineet wearing blue shirt. Mrs. malhotra followed her gaze and smiled a bit.

Meanwhile, sana was looking here and there as if waiting for someone.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw kavin.

Sana-" kavin tum…"

Kavin smiled and said-" mujhe hi dhundh rahi thi na basket…"

Sana looked away and said-" nai… nai toh.. mai tumhe kyu dhundhungi…"

Kavin whispered-" kyunki tum mujhe miss kar rahi thi…"

Sana looked at him for few seconds and said-" aisi toh koi baat nai h…"

Kavin leaned a bit towards her and she looked if anyone was seeing them or not.

Kavin-" tumhe pata h… tumhe jhoot bolna bilkul bhi nai aata…"

Sana looked at him and he caressed her cheek saying-" but ek baat toh h jo mujhe aaj pata chali…"

Sana blushed a bit and said-" kya?"

Kavin-" kis tumhe sharmaana bhi aata h…"

Sana said while stammering-" wo… mai… mai abhi aati hu…"

Sana ran in the kitchen and kavin smiled seeing this.

Meanwhile, the dinner was served and everyone settled to have it.

Purvi came towards the dining area and saw a seat beside rajat.

Rajat smiled and said through eyes to come and sit there.

Purvi hesitated at first but came and sat beside him.

At a time, both extended their hand to take curry and rajat's hand came upon hers.

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock…

 _ **Kuch khaas hai kuch paas h…  
Kuch ajnabee ehsaas h…  
Kuch dooriya nazdeekiya… kuch hans padi tanhaiya…  
Kya ye khumar h ya aitbaar h  
Shaayad ye pyaar h… pyaar h shaayad…  
Kya ye bahaar h ya intezaar h  
Shaayad ye pyaar h… pyaar h shaayad…**_

Purvi came out of the eye lock first and she looked at their hands.

Rajat realized and took back his hand saying-" sorry…"

Purvi smiled and said in low voice-" friendship mei sorry allowed nai h…"

Rajat too smiled and said in same tone-" toh friends ko aap keh kar nai bulaate…"

Purvi-" okay rajat… aaj se mai aapko tum kehke bulaungi… chalega…"

Rajat-" daudega…"

They both smiled to each other and continued their dinner.

After the dinner, ishita was keeping the utensils in the kitchen when she heard a voice.

Voice-" biriyaani bahut tasty thi…"

Ishita turned towards the voice and saw dushyant.

She said surprisingly-" tumhe kaise pata ki biriyaani maine banaayi thi…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" yaad hai jab school ke last year mei hum mahabaleshwar gaye the… tab bhi tum biriyaani bana ke laayi thi…"

Ishita-" haan… maine pehli baar try kiya tha…"

Dushyant-" maine bhi taste kiya tha usmei se… so mujhe pata chal gaya ki ye tumne hi banaaya h…"

Ishita-" tumhe ab tak yad h wo taste…"

Dushyant-" haan… itni badhiya biriyaani maine pehle kabhi nai khaayi… issliye taste yaad h…"

Ishita-" thanks dushyant…"

Dushyant extended his hand and said-" friends…"

Ishita kept her hand on his saying-" friends…"

They shook hand while smiling and came out of kitchen.

Meanwhile, ruhaana was frequently glancing at vineet when Mrs. singhaniya came to her saying-" ruhaana…"

Ruhaana-" ji… ji aunty…"

Mrs. singhaniya-" tumse kuch poochna tha…"

Ruhaana-" ji… poochiye…"

Mrs. singhaniya caressed her cheek saying-" humare ghar ki bahu banogi…"

Ruhaana was surprised and she looked at where all the boys were standing ad talking to each other.

Mrs. singhaniya followed her gaze and said-" tum chinta mat karo… usse mai baat kar lungi… agar tumhari haa ho… toh mai tumhare papa se baat karke… jis din arva aur sachin ki sagai hogi… ussi din tumari sagai apne bete se kara du…"

Ruhaana blushed and said-" aunty mai kya bolu… jaisa aapko theek lage…"

Mrs. singhaniya-" matlab ki haa h…"

She hugged ruhaana and said-" thanks beta…"

Ruhaana's POV-' itni jaldi meri aur vineet ki shaadi ki baat hogi… socha nai tha… like toh mai use karti hi hu… aur shaayad wo bhi…'

Mrs. singhaniya's POV-' thank you bhagwaan… mujhe itni achchi bahu dene ke liye aur **rajat** ko itni achchi life partner dene ke liye….'

They separated and ruhaana said-" mai abhi aati hu aunty…"

Ruhaana went from their blushing and Mrs. singhaniya smiled.

 **Meanwhile;**

Arva and sachim were standing on the terrace and were talking casually.

Sachin-" arva… tumhe kuch dena h…"

Arva-" kya?"

Sachin took out a box and gave to her saying-" tumhare liye…"

Arva took the box and opened it and saw a beautiful ear rings.

Sachin-" kaisa h…"

Arva smiled and said while looking at it-" bahut khoobsurat…"

Sachin quickly kissed her cheek and said-" I love you…"

Saying this, he went and arva smiled saying-" I love you too sachin…"

 **Next evening;**

All have decided a party at the pub club for the celebration of sachin and arva's wedding.

Everyone was present except their parents and they were enjoying the fullest.

Purvi was dancing on the floor when a boy came towards her and stood back of her.

Purvi ignored it and continued dancing but the boy started trying to touch her. She was feeling uncomfortable and was tried to be far from him but he was stuck to her.

She was about to go when rajat came in front of her. He gave a look to the boy and he went away from there.

Purvi smiled seeing this. Rajat pulled her to him and started dancing with her. Purvi blushed and she too joined him in the dance.

On the other hand, sana was dancing with ruhaana and ishita when a boy came to her and said-" hey sana…"

Sana smiled and said-" hey jai…"

Jai-" tum yaha…"

Sana-" haan wo arva ki shaadi tay ho gayi h na… toh we are celebrating…"

Jai hugged her and said excitedly-" wow yaar… that's a news…"

Sana hugged him back and said-" so toh h…"

Kavin saw that and he angrily went from there.

He separated and sana said-" by the way she is ruhaana… sachin jijaji ki behen…"

Jai-" hey…"

Ruhaana-" hey…"

They continued dancing and after sometimes, ishita said-" arrey ye… kavin kaha gaya.."

Sana looked here and there and saw he wasn't present.

Sana-" mai dekhkar aati hu…"

On the other hand, sachin and arva were dancing together.

Sachin smiled seeing arva wearing the same earing and said-" ear ring achchi h…"

Arva blushed and said-" thanks…"

Meanwhile, sana came outside and saw kavin standing taking support of tree.

She came towards him and said-" tum yaha kya kar rahe ho… "

Kavin-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho… jao uss jai ke paas…"

Sana-" what?"

Kavin (angrily)-" kya what… sana tum kya samajhti ho mujhe… am I a flirty… sabse flirt karta hu mai…haan… aaj tak tumhare alaawa kisi ladki ko kayde se hey bhi nai bola maine… I don't know why mai tumhari taraf attract hota jaa raha hu… uss din bhi maine jaanbooch ke wo ball tumhari taraf feki… sana I… i…"

Kavin couldn't complete his sentence as sana kissed him passionately.

Kavin was surprised at first but he hugged her tightly and kissed her back.

They separated and sana said-" ab samajh aaya idiot ki tum kitne important ho mere liye… mr. flirty…"

Kavin smiled and hugged her saying-" I love you…"

Sana hugged him back and said-" I love you too idiot…"

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **So… savin united and what about ruvi and rajvi…**

 **I know less ishyant moments… but will be more in upcoming ones…**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all…**

 **First of all I'm extremely sorry I'm not able to give regular updates... but idhar beech exams aur counselling ke chakkar mei time nai mil paa raha... hope you all understand...**

 **DayaVineet's Girl, asfika sheq, Ashi, mithi, subhi singh, cid ki deewani… Thank you sooo much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Hope you all will like the chapter….**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!JAANEMAN!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Savin separated and sana said-" ab andar chalein?"

Kavin nodded and they went inside.

There, everyone was waiting for savin.

Arva saw them and said-" kaha thi sana..."

Sana-" wo bas baahar thi..."

Sachin-" okay... "

Kavin( whispering to sana)-" nikal gayi saari daring..."

Sana looked at him and he said-" himmat h toh sabke saamne kaho..."

Sana smirked and went towards the DJ.

All were confused and the track changed...

 _ **SANA- dil di nazar...**_

 _ **(A spot light came on kavin)**_

 _ **Padi tujhpe udhar...**_

 _ **Dil di nazar padi tujhpe udhar... bacha jaanejigar dhadkan ka gajar**_

 _ **Mai bekhabar mai bezabar...**_

 _ **Hai mujhko ae humsafar yakeen ho chala...**_

 ** _You're the one for me o jaana you're mine..._**

 ** _( all were shocked and kavin smiled)_**

 ** _You're the one for me o jaana you're mine.. X2_**

 ** _(Kavin too joined her)_**

 _ **Dil di nazar padi tujhpe udhar... bacha jaanejigar dhadkan ka gajar**_

 _ **Mai bekhabar mai bezabar...**_

 _ **Hai mujhko ae humsafar yakeen ho chala...**_

 ** _You're the one for me o jaana you're mine...X3_**

 ** _(Sachin pulled arva on the dance floor and started dancing with her)_**

 ** _SACHIN- mai na jaanu kaise kaha pyaar ho gaya..._**

 ** _Bada mushkil ye intezaar ho gaya.._**

 ** _ARVA- jaane jaana... jaane jaana..._**

 ** _SACHIN- ankhiya mili toh ikraar ho gaya..._**

 ** _Aawara ye dil bekaraar ho gaya..._**

 ** _ARVA- jaane jana... jaane jaana..._**

 ** _Tera mujhpar hua aisa asar..._**

 ** _behka ye sama... behki ye umar..._**

 ** _(Rajat too came on the floor and sang while looking at purvi)_**

 ** _Mai bekhabar mai besabar..._**

 ** _Hai mujhko ae humsafar yakeen ho chala..._**

 ** _You're the one for me o jaana you're mine..._**

 ** _( purvi blushed)_**

 ** _You're the one for me o jaana you're mine X2_**

 ** _All of them came to the dance floor and enjoyed dancing..._**

The song ended and all came towards the drink corner and had soft drink.

Ruhaana-" waise ye hua kab kavin..."

Kavin-" kya kab hua..."

Vineet smiled and said-" arrey yahi... matlab confession..."

Savin blushed and kavin said-" abhi thodi der pehle..."

Arva-" waise ye toh mere liye bahut badi good news h..."

Sana-" aur wo kyu..."

Arva placed her hand around sana's shoulder and said-" kyunki ab tu saari zindagi mere saath rahegi..."

They both gave high five to each other.

Dushyant-" achcha ab chalein... dinner kar lete h..."

All nodded and went to have dinner.

Upon reaching home, Mrs. malhotra said to rajat-" beta mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h...akele mei.."

Rajat-" ji maa..."

They went to rajat's room and he said-" kya hua maa.."

Mrs malhotra-" beta maine tumhare liye ek ladki dekhi h... aur mai chahti hu ki parso arva aur sachin ki engagement ke saath... tumhari aur uski bhi engagement ho..."

Rajat( a bit stunned)-" par maa..."

Mrs malhotra-" beta tum use jaante ho... ek baar uski photo toh dekh lo..."

Mrs malhotra showed him photo in her mobile. It was photo of ruhaana with purvi.

Rajat smiled seeing purvi's photo and said-" maa aap ek baar isse bhi pooch lijiye..."

Mrs malhotra smiled and said -" maine poocha h... ise koi aitraaz nai h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" mujhe bhi koi aitraaz nai h..."

Mrs malhotra smiled and said-" mai abhi tumhare papa se baat karti hu.."

She went outside and rajat smiled.

Mrs malhotra came out and said to everyone-" suno sab log... maine faisla kiya h ki parso sachin aur arva ke saath saath **rajat aur ruhaana** ki bhi engagement hogi..."

All smiled except vineet. He was shocked to hear that.

Mr malhotra-" par unn dono se..."

Mrs malhotra-" unn dono ko koi aitraaz nai h..."

All smiled and ishita said-" ab toh do do engagement hogi... wow... mai abhi bhai ko congrats karke aati hu..."

She went along with arva and vineet composed himself saying-" mai abhi aaya..."

Mr malhotra called Mr singhaniya and told him about the engagement.

After disconnecting the call, Mr singhaniya called ruhaana. All of them came along with her.

Mr singhaniya-" tumhari arva ki mummy se kuch baat hui thi?"

Ruhaana( hesitantly)-" papa.. mai wo... aapko bataane waali thi... wo..."

Mr singhaniya caressed her hair and aaid-" mujhe iss rishtey se koi aitraaz nai h beta..."

Ruhaana hugged her father and said-" thank you papa..."

Dushyant-" kis rishtey ki..."

Ruhaana blushed and ran to her room.

Mr singhaniya smiled and sais-" ruhaana aur rajat ke..."

All smiled hearing that.

 **On engagement day;**

Purvi was helping ruhaana to get ready. She was shattered from inside but didn't show.

Ruhaana-" kya hua purvi... tum theek ho na.."

Purvi-" haan yaar... mai bilkul theek hu..."

Ruhaana-" toh itni dull kyu lag rahi ho..."

Purvi-" wo bas climate change hone ki wajah se... sardi lag gayi h..."

Suddenly sana came and said-" panditji bula rahe h... chalo... "

Purvi and ishita brought arva and ruhaana down.

Arva came and stood in front of sachin. Ruhaana was about to go towards vineet when ishita said-" arrey bhabhi... aage kaha jaa rahe ho.. yaha khade hona h aapko..."

She made him stand in front of rajat.

Ruhaana was shocked beyond words and so was rajat.

Panditji-" ab aap ek dusre ko anguthi pehnaiye..."

Arva and sachin exchanged rings and hall echoed with clapping.

Mr singhaniya to ruhaana-" beta... anguthi pehnao..."

Ruhaana slightly glanced at vineet and said-" ji... ji papa.."

Ruhaana made rajat wear ring and rajat came to his senses.

He was about to say something but Mrs malhotra said-" beta... muhrat beeta jaa raha h..."

Rajat glanced at purvi who smiled to him.

He controlled his emotions and made ruhaana wear ring and the hall echoed with clapping.

Kavin-" sana... dekhna kuch din baad humari bhi engagement ho rahi hogi.."

Sana-" achcha... pehle sabke saamne propose karke dikhao.. fir engagement ki baat karna..."

Kavin-" really..."

Kavin went towards the center and started ) _ **ere dil mein aaj kya hai, tu kahe to main bata doon**_

 ** _(All looked at him and he continued)_**

 _ **na chaahoon sona chaandi, na chaahoon heera moti**_

 _ **yeh mere kis kaam ke**_

 _ **na maangoon bangla baadi, na maangoon ghoda gaadi**_

 _ **yeh to hain bas naam ke**_

 _ **de di hai dil de badle mein dil ke - 2**_

 _ **( sana smiled and joined him)**_

 _ **ghe ghe ghe ghe ghe, ghere sahiba pyaar mein sauda nahin - 2**_

 _ **( arva nudged sachin singing)**_

 _ **jhoot bole arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo main maike chali jaaoongi, tum dekhte rahiyo - 2**_

 _ **jhoot bole arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo main maike chali jaaoongi, tum dekhte rahiyo - 2**_

 _ **( sachin held arva's hand)**_

 _ **le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge**_

 _ **haan, le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. arre reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge. reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge. arre le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayengeeeeee.**_

 _ **(Ishita came towards arva)**_

 _ **yeh galiyaan yeh chaubaara yahan aana na dobaara - 2**_

 _ **ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **le jaa rang birangi yaadein, hasne rone ki buniyaadein**_

 _ **( they hugged each other)**_

 _ **ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **( Dushyant came in between them)**_

 _ **bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**_

 _ **ae bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**_

 _ **husn ka aashiq, husn ka dushman**_

 _ **apni ada hai yaaron se judaa, hey ho**_

 _ **bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**_

 _ **ISHITA-aap yahan aaye kis liye**_

 _ **DUSHYANT-aap ne bulaaya, is liye**_

 _ **ISHITA-aaye hain to kaam bhi bataaiye**_

 _ **DUSHYANT-na na na, pehle zara aap muskuraaiye**_

 _ **aap yahan aaye kis liye**_

 _ **( Mr malhotra joined them in dance)**_

 _ **main nikila, o gaddi leke**_

 _ **main nikila, o gaddi leke, o raste par, o sadak mein**_

 _ **ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya - 2**_

 _ **rab jaane kab guzra amritsar o kab jaane**_

 _ **lahore aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya**_

 _ **ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya**_

 _ **( ishita and sana went towards rajat and ruhaana)**_

 _ **chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai**_

 _ **pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**_

 _ **chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai**_

 _ **pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**_

 _ **( ishita pushed ruhaana towards rajat but she turned and stopped near vineet... they looked at each other and ruhaana started singing)**_

 _ **raja ki aayegi baaraat, rangeeli hogi raat**_

 _ **magan main naachoongi, ho magan main naachoongi - 2**_

 _ **raja ki aayegi baaraat**_

 ** _(Kavin pulled sana)_**

 _ **KAVIN-aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**_

 _ **SANA-achha?**_

 _ **KAVIN-sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**_

 _ **SANA-to kya?**_

 _ **KAVIN-aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**_

 _ **SANA-jaa jaa**_

 _ **KAVIN-sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**_

 _ **(arva went towards sachin while singing)**_

 _ **o, pardesiya**_

 _ **pardesiya yeh sach hai piya**_

 _ **sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**_

 _ **pardesiya, pardesiya yeh sach hai piya**_

 _ **sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**_

 _ **main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya - 2**_

 _ **Arva, ishita and sana-ude jab jab zulfein teri, o ude jab jab zulfein teri**_

 _ **kunwaariyon ka dil machle**_

 _ **kunwaariyon ka dil machle jind meriye**_

 _ **Sachin, kavin and dushyant-ho jab aise chikne chehre, ho jab aise chikne chehre**_

 _ **to kaise na najar phisle**_

 _ **to kaise na najar phisle jind meriye**_

 _ **( rajat flipped his finger in front of purvi)**_

 _ **o dilwaalon, dil mera sunne ko beqaraar hai**_

 _ **( pointing towards her)kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai - 2**_

 _ **chaahat se hum tum hain, chaahat se sansaar hai**_

 _ **kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai - 2**_

 _ **(Purvi controlled herself and sang)**_

 _ **ajeeb daastaan hai yeh, kahan shuru kahan khatam**_

 _ **yeh manzilein hai kaunsi, na voh samajh sake na hum**_

 _ **( toom rajat's hand and kept it on ruhaana's)**_

 _ **mubaarake tumhe ke tum kisi ke noor ho gaye**_

 _ **kisi ke itne paas ho ke sab se door ho gaye**_

 _ **ajeeb daastaan hai yeh**_

 ** _( dushyant nudged her)_**

 _ **hm hm hm, eh hey hey, aa ha ha ha**_

 _ **yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**_

 _ **zindagi ek safar hai suhaana**_

 _ **yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**_

 _ **arre odleyi odleyi oh oo, odleyi odleyi oh**_

 _ **odleyi odleyi oh oo, odleyi oh oo oo**_

 _ **odleyi odleyi oh oo, ha ha ha ha**_

 _ **oldeyi odleyi oh oo, aa ha ha ha ha**_

 _ **( vineet went towards ruhaana and held her hand)**_

 _ **tum paas aaye, yoon muskuraaye**_

 _ **tum paas aaye, yoon muskuraaye**_

 _ **tumne na jane kya, sapne dikaaye**_

 _ **abh to mera dil, jage na sota hai**_

 _ **kya karon hai, kuch kuch hota hai**_

 _ **kya karon hai, kuch kuch hota hai**_

 _ **kuch kuch hota hai**_

 _ **kuch kuch hota hai**_

 _ **( all were shocked seeing this but vineet immediately changed his tone and sang)**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **lene tujhe o gori,( pointing towards rajat) aayenge tere sajna**_

 _ **( all smiled and arva came singing)**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **lene tujhe o gori, aayenge tere sajna**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **mehndi lagake rakhna, doli sajake rakhna**_

 _ **(ruhaana couldn't bear this anymore and she ran towards her room while crying)**_

 _ **shava oi oi oi** **sh** **ava oi oi oi**_

 _ **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**_

 _ **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**_

 _ **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**_

 _ **shava**_

Ishita saw her going and she followed her.

Ruhaana went towards her room and locked herself and started crying bitterly.

Ishita was able to hear her sobs.

Ishita-" ye ruhaana ko kya hua..."

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned and saw dushyant.

He was about to say something but ishita signalled him to keep quiet.

She took him in her room.

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" kuch gadbad h...mom ne kaha tha ki ruhaana ko ye rishta manzoor h..."

Dushyant-" haan... hai..."

Ishita-" fir wo ro kyu rahi thi..."

Dushyan ( shocked)-" ro rahi thi..."

Ishita-" haan... humei pata lagaana hoga ki baat kya h..."

Dushyant-" chalo usi se pooch lete h..."

Ishita-" nai dushyant... ye humei hi pata lagaana hoga... ruhaaana shaayad iss engagement se khush nai h...lekin usne tab mana nai kiya jab usse poocha gaya tha..."

Dushyant-" iska matlab baat kuch aur h... aur humei shaadi se pehle kaise bhi karke pata lagaana h..."

Ishita-" right..."

Dushyant( naughtily)-" ab chalein... warna sab sochenge ki ye dono achanak kaha gaayab ho gaye..."

Ishita glared him and said-" shut up..."

Dushyant smiled and they went downstairs.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter..?**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all… Im reaaly really sorry for such a late update…**

 **Guests, Sajal kalil, DayaVineet's Girl, Ashi, Cid Ki Deewani, Moon, Ishyant Fan….thank you all**

 **Thank you so much….**

 **Here we go with the next chappy…**

 _ **!JAANEMAN!**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Next morning in malhotra's house;**

Everyone was having breakfast and were talking about the previous night except for rajat and vineet.

Mrs. Malhotra-" kya baat h rajat beta…"

Rajat came to his senses and said-" kuch nai mummy…"

Mrs. Malhotra-" toh fir itne chup chup se kyu ho?"

Rajat-" wo wo… haa mai aaj ki meeting ke bare mei soch raha tha…"

Mrs. Malhotra-" rajat aaj koi meeting nai…"

Rajat-" kyu mummy.."

Mrs. Malhotra-" kyunki aaj tumhe aur ruhaana ko shaadi ka card select karne jaana h…"

Rajat controlled himself and said-" aaj nai mummy… aaj ki meeting bahut important h…"

Mrs. Malhotra-" but beta mai unhe keh chuki hu…"

Rajat-" mummy please… ye meeting sach mei important h…"

Saying this, he got up and went to the office.

Mrs. Malhotra-" ye ladka bhi na… koi baat nai… vineet…"

Vineet-" ji mummy…"

Mrs. Malhotra-" beta tum hi chale jao… mak unse keh chuki hu… toh achcha nai lagta mana karna…"

Vinnet-" jaise tum kaho mummy…"

Ishita's POV-' mai kal se dekh rahi hu… rajat bhaiya aur vineet bhaiya itne upset lag rahe h… kuch toh baat h… mujhe pata lagaana hi hoga…dushyant ko message karti hu… aaj humei in teeno pe nazar rakhni hogi…'

 **After sometimes at singhaniya's house;**

Dushyant received ishita's text and thought-' iska matlab ruhaana ke saath saath rajat bhi sagai nai karna chahta.. aur vineet ka inn sabse kya relation…'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Dushaynt opened and saw vineet standing.

Dushaynt-" hey vinet… andar aao…"

Vineet-" hey… actually mai ruhaana ko lene aaya hu… wo rajat bhaiya ko important meeting mei jaana tha toh…"

Dushyant's POV-' yahi sahi mauka h pata lagaana ka ki jo mai soch raha hu wo sahi h ya nai…'

Vineet-" kaha kho gaye…"

Dushyant-" kahi nai.. ruhaana apne room mei h… aati hi hogi… tum baitho.. "

Vineet sat and asked-" baaki sab kaha h…"

Dushyant-" dad aur sachin bhaiya toh office gaye h… aur kavin abhi tak so hi raha h… bhagwaan jaane use itni neend kaise aati h…"

Vineet laughed at this and dushyant continued-" mai abhi aata hu…"

Vineet nodded and dushyant went.

Just then, ruhaana came out searching something in her purse and said-" dushyant… yaar mera phone kaha h… dikhai naii de raha… tumne dekha h kya…"

Vineet was lost seeing her as she was wearing blue colored chudidaar and it seemed she just took bath as her hairs were wet.

Ruhaana (still looking in her purse)-" dushyant…"

Vinnet came to reality and saw her phone lying on the table. He took the phone and went towards her saying-" ye lijiye…"

Ruhana was stunned hearing his voice and she looked up but didn't respond.

Vinnet-" ruhaana…"

Ruhaana came to reality and said-" ji… (taking her phone) aap yaha…"

Vinnet controlled himself and said-" haa wo rajat bhaiya nai aa paaye… ek important meeting ki wajah se…"

Ruhaana looked down and said-" ohh… mai abhi aayi…"

She went inside and vineet signed.

Dushyant was seeing all this and he thought-' I hope jo mai soch raha hu wo sach ho…'

 **Meanwhile;**

Rajat went in the office and said to his PA-" aaj ki saari meetings cancel kar do…"

PA-" but sir.."

Rajat (cutting him)-" just do as I say…"

PA-" okay sir…"

Rajat sat on his seat dejected.

Rajat's POV-' how this can be possible…. Mujhe ek baar usse baat karni hogi… par kl wo itni khush lag rahi thi… kya wo mere liye wo feel nai karti jo mai uske liye feel karta hu…'

Just then, there was a knock on his cabin's door.

Rajat-" come in…"

The door opened and he was surprised seeing ishita there.

Rajat-" ishita tum… aaj college nai gayi…"

Ishita-" nai bhai.."

Rajat-" but ghar se toh tum college jaane ke liye nikli thi…"

Ishita (while sitting)-" ghar se toh aap bhi ek important meeting ke liye nikle the…"

Rajat-" what do you mean…"

Ishita-" aapke PA ne bataya… aapne saari meetings cancel kar di… kyu?"

Rajat was unable to answer.

Ishita went towards him and kept her hand o his shoulder saying-" kya baat h bhai… aap iss sagai se khush nai h kya…"

Rajat looked at her and wanted to tell her the truth nut he stopped thinking-' mujhe toh ye bhi nai pata ki purvi mere bare mei kya sochti h… nai… I can't…"

Rajat controlled himself and said-" nai ishita… aisa kuch nai h…"

Ishita signed and said-" bhai I know aap kuch chupa rahe h… it's okay… but bhai.. ye shaadi aap maa ki khushi ya ghar ki izzat n all ke liye mat kariyega… agar kuch h.. toh keh dijiyega…"

Rajat got up and hugged her saying-" ishita filhaal mai kuch nai samajh paa raha… jab mujhe sab samajh aa jaega… sabse pehle tumhe bataunga…"

Ishita separated and said-" bas iss baat ka dhyaan rakhiyega ki samajhne mei zyaada der na ho…"

Rajat nodded and she said-" ab mai chalti hu… bye…"

Rajat-" bye.."

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin was sleeping peacefully in his room when suddenly he felt pain on his forehead. He instantly got up and saw someone threw small stone on him.

Kavin-" ye patthar kismet maara…"

Voice-" maine.."

He turned and was surprised to see sana standing.

Kavin (sleepy tone)-" kya yaar sana.. subha subha aisa mazaak…"

Sana (angrily)-" pehli baat its almost afternoon.. n secondly ye mazaak nai sabak tha…"

Kavin-" kyu…"

Sana-"' you promised me to meet in the park for jogging… aur tum ab tak so rahe ho…"

Kavin (yawning)-" arrey yaar toh call kar liya hota.."

Sana (folding her arms across her chest)-" check your phone…"

Kavin checked his phone and saw 50 missed calls from sana.

Kavin-" ahhmmm…. Wo actually… phone…"

Sana-" silent pe tha… h na…"

Kavin smiled slyly.

Sana-" you are disgusting… I'm leaving… bye…"

She turned to go but kavin held her wrist and pulled her to him. With this, she landed on bed and kavin came upon her.

Sana-" what the…"

Kavin( caressing her hairs)-" tumhara gussa thanda karne aata h mujhe…"

Sana (nervously)-" kavin…"

Kavin leaned and kissed her cheek saying-" ha sana…"

Sana closed her eyes and said-" koi aa jaega…"

Kavin-" room is locked…"

He kissed her neck and she held his arms tightly.

Sana-" kavin…"

Kavin-" ssshhhh… don't say anything…"

Voice-" ahem ahem…"

Savin instantly got up and saw sachin standing with a naughty grin.

Kavin (stammering)-" bh..bh..bhai.. wo…. Aap.. aap toh I mean…"

Sachin (smiling)-" haa office mei tha… but ek file leni thi… issliye aa gaya… socha tumhe jaga du par…"

Kavin-" but… room toh I mean.."

Sachin-" I have a spare key… and you know that.."

Sana-" ahhmm… mai.. mai chalti hu.."

She turned to go by window when sachin said-" arrey saali sahiba… ab aap aa hi gayi h… toh kavin ko breakfast kara ke hi jaiye…"

Sana blushed and kavin said-" bhai…"

Sachin smiled and said-" ab neeche aake breakfast kar lo dono…"

Sachin went down and kavin quickly pecked sana's lips saying-" chaliye madam… hum bas do minute mei aate h…"

Sana blushed and went downstairs. Kavin smiled to himself and went in washroom.

 **Meanwhile;**

Vineet and ruhaana were at the card shop looking at the cards.

Ruhaana (showing no interest)-" mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h…"

Vineet-" mujhe bhi kuch samajh nai aa raha…"

Ruhaana looked at him and said-" vineet…"

Vineet-" haan…"

Ruhaana-" ye sahi nai h…"

Vineet (confused)-" matlab…"

Ruhaana-" I mean hum dono mei se kisi ek ko toh samajh aana chahiye na…"

Vineet smiled a bit and said-" par shaayad hum samajhna hi nai chahte…"

Ruhaana-" ji.."

Vineet-" matlab.. card ki design…"

Ruhaana-" hmmm…"

There was silence for a minute and ruhaana said-" agar aapki shaadi hoti toh aap kaun sa card chunte…"

Vineet looked at her and said-" wahi card… jo meri hone waali wife ko pasand aata…"

They looked at each other and the shopkeeper asked-" sir inmei se koi pasand aaya…"

Vineet and ruhaana together while looking at a card-" ye waala…"

Shopkeeper-" aap dono ki pasand bahut milti h… aur aap dono ek saath bahut achche lag rahe h…"

Vineet and ruhaana looked at each other and vinnet said-" bhaisaahab… hum couple nai h… aap ye waale card ki 200 copies banaiye aur do card humei sample ke liye de dijiye…"

Shopkeeper-" ji theek h…"

Ruhaana quickly wiped her tears and said-" mai gadi mei hu…"

Saying this she went out.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi was in her flower shop doing her work. Her face was having a smile but at the same time she was looking very dull.

Same time, rajat came near her shop to just have a glimpse of her. He saw her and was again lost in her simple attire, her dimples... her hairs.

Suddenly a child accidently bumped to him and he came to reality.

Child-" sorry bhaiya…"

Rajat-" it's okay beta…."

Purvi recognized his voice and saw him standing outside the shop. Rajat noticed that and they waved to each other.

Rajat came inside and purvi said-" hi…"

Rajat-" hii…"

Purvi-" ahhmmm… aap yaha…"

Rajat-" haa wo…. Mai… " he was not able to understand what to say…

Purvi-" aapko flowers lene h…"

Rajat-" ahhmmm… shaayad… I mean.. ha… wo flowers…"

Purvi smiled weakly and said-" ye lijiye… lilies… ruhaana ko bahut pasand h…"

Rajat looked at her and she avoided his gaze.

Rajat didn't take the flowers and asked-" aapko kaunse flowers pasand h…"

Purvi looked at him but didn't say anything.

Suddenly a voice came-" orchids…"

The eye lock brook and rajat looked the same child said that.

Rajat-" orchids…"

Purvi (to the child)-" shubh… tum yaha kya kar rahe… tum toh ghar chale gaye the na.."

Shubh-" haa di par mai apni book bhool gaya tha.. ab mai chalta hu… bye bhaiya.."

Rajat-" bye…"

Shubh went and rajat said-" ye…"

Purvi-" bhai h mera… aapke flowers…"

Rajat-" mujhe orchids chahiye…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" orchids…"

Rajat-" haan…"

Purvi made a bunch of orchids and gave to him.

Rajat looked at the flowers and said-" ye aapke liye…"

Purvi was stunned and said-" kya…"

Rajat kept the flowers beside her and said-" haa.. bye…"

As soon as he went, purvi turned to other side and tears flowed down her eyes which she was holding since long.

Unaware of them, two people were witnessing this.

Dushyant-" mera shaq sahi h…"

Ishita-" haa dushyant… hum jo soch rahe h… wo sach h.."

Dushyant-" so now… plan B…"

Ishita-" yes…"

They turned but accidentally dushyant slipped a bit and immediately ishita held him from back… (har baar ladki hi kyu slip kare ;-) )

Ishita-" you okay…"

Dushyant looked at her and sense that they were extremely close.

They both realized it and looked away.

Dushyant-" haa… I'm fine…"

Dushyant stood properly and they went out of the mall.

…..

…..

…..

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all like the chapter…**

 **And sorry it didn't have any sachin and arva moments…. But it will definitely be in next chapter…**

 **I seriously can't promise about the next update… But I'll try ASAP and I won't leave any of my stories incomplete….**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
